1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongate display prong for the display of articles in shops or the like.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
UK-A-2149179 describes a display prong comprising an elongate arm having a predetermined cross-section for passing through a correspondingly sized aperture formed in the packaging of an article. At one end of the arm, there is provided an attachment means for attaching the display prong to a display apparatus. The other end of the arm is provided with a flap member movable between the display position and a loading position whereby the flap member and the elongate arm can pass through the aperture in the packaging of the article.
One of the disadvantages associated with such display prongs is the difficulty in high-lighting the articles available on the prong. Hitherto, it has been necessary to provide signs on the display apparatus to which the prong is attached. Such signs can comprise, for example, SALE, NEW LINES, SPECIAL OFFER, REDUCED. Another problem associated with such display prongs is their inability to mount many articles. Although a longer prong can be produced, it is likely to be rather fragile and also although a large number of articles can be mounted thereon initially, when fewer articles are located thereon, the articles will slop about on the prong increasing the likelihood of breakage of the prong.